


Good Friends and Complications

by lesverymiserables



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Anger, Angst, Booty Call, Cafe AU, F/M, Fluff, Love, M/M, Sex, Smut, release
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:10:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesverymiserables/pseuds/lesverymiserables
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eponine is furious and the amis calm her down</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A call for help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eponine has a shitty day at work and calls Grantaire, then Jehan

After a long day at work, Eponine was furious. The customers at the Cafe Musain acted like barbarians today. She'd had mugs full of coffee thrown on the ground because she handed someone a mocha instead of their cappuccino. Please seemed to think it was okay to treat her like scum because “it was her job.” 

This ordeal was the cherry on top of a shitstorm of a life. There was a lot going on for Eponine right now, but she didn't talk about it, because there was always a lot going on. She had stress from the dance company she was in, when the directing hadn't given her the solo she deserved even though her fouettes were much better than the girl's they had given it to. She was killing herself with school, and actively avoiding the temptation to drop out because she was so close to being done her degree. She lived with Grantaire, which was pretty good, but she was constantly worried about her siblings who she'd had to leave at home. Her parents were incapable of taking care of them, and she was going to get them out as soon as she could. On top of all that, Montparnasse wouldn't stop texting her and she didn't want to tell her friends, but he was starting to make her uncomfortable and she didn't know how much more she could take. So aggravated customers were really the last thing Eponine needed.

  
She was walking home from the cafe in the dark, and it was getting cold. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed a familiar number.  
“Yeah?”  
“R, please tell me you're not smashed yet.”  
“Not yet... I got held up at school.”  
“Thank the fucking lord. Can you steal Enjolras' car and come get me?”  
“Ep... He's pretty pissed at me. I dunno...”  
“Grantaire, do this for me.”  
Eponine heard the jingling of keys.  
“I'm on my way.”  
“I'm by that shifty bar, across from that Starbucks where we met Courf.”  
“Yep. Five minutes.”

Eponine sighed and dialed another number.  
“Hello?” Jehan answered.  
“Hi,” Ep replied, close to tears. All of her anger was unravelling and she knew exactly what she needed.  
“Are you okay?” Jehan's voice grew worried.  
“No. R is coming to get me. Can I please come over?”  
“Yes! Joly is here, do you want me to send him home?”  
“Yes please,” Eponine said, in a quiet voice.  
“What do you need?” Jehan's voice was soft.  
“Camomile. And can you please tell me you're wearing that bow tie?”  
“Putting it on as we speak.”  
R pulled up beside Eponine and she was startled.  
“I've gotta go, I'll be there in ten minutes.”  
“Okay, see you soon!”

Ep got in the car.  
“Wanna talk about it?”  
“Nope.”  
“Where to?”  
“Jehan's.”  
“Booty call?”  
“Mhmm.”  
“You know, I'm a little upset you didn't ask me.”  
Eponine turned and looked him straight in the eye.  
“Sweetheart, I'm gonna need you tomorrow. We are going to get so drunk, that I will forget everything I'm about to do. I'll forget every mark I'm about to make on our innocent Prouvaire. And when I've forgotten all that, we're going to drink some more. We'll get so wasted that we won't remember tomorrow night. I'll wake up wondering why my neck is covered in bite marks. And you'll be confused as to why your back is so red, and why there are fingernail marks on every inch of your body. And, R,” she whispered, leaning into his ear, “You better not shave, because I want my skin to be raw from your stubble.”  
Grantaire was shocked into silence. After a long pause he muttered, “Wow.”  
Eponine nods.  
“Well, I better start drinking soon, I have to get pretty drunk to forget a night with you.”  
Eponine punches him in the arm.  
“We're here, your majesty.”  
They share a glance and Eponine smiles, for the first time in ages. She leans over and presses her lips softly to Grantaire's, and he responds, sliding his tongue into her mouth. She falls into the kiss and lets out a sound of contentment. Encouraged, Grantaire moves his hands to the back of Eponine's neck, pulling her closer to him. Grantaire and Eponine love this feeling for the same reason, though they'll never admit it. Getting lost in a kiss lets them forget about their lives, if only for a few moments.  
“Okay," she said, breaking the kiss, "gotta save something for Jehan. We have all tomorrow.”   
“Have fun,” Grantaire said, trying to hide his breathlessness, as Eponine left the car.

Eponine made her way up the stairs to Jehan's apartment, and tried to clear her mind of Grantaire. As she knocked on the door the last thought of him passed through her mind.  
I hope he doesn't scream Enjolras again.


	2. Jean Prouvaire is addicted to love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jehan is exactly what Eponine needs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poetry referenced  
> Tumbling-Hair  
> e.e. cummings

Jehan answered the door with a smile and a cup of tea. Eponine burst into tears and wrapped her arms around his neck. She started sobbing into his shoulder he hugged her tight to him, careful not to spill the tea.  
"I'm so sorry," Eponine choked out, her breath heaving.  
"Don't you fret, mademoiselle. We'll get this sorted out."  
Jehan was always such a sweetheart. Which is why Eponine came here to cry. She hated looking weak in front of anyone but him. He understood. And he provided comfort in a way Grantaire never could. Where 'Taire was rough and fast, Prouvaire was soft and patient.

They climbed onto the couch, still entangled and Jehan put the tea on the coffee table. He lay down and let Eponine curl up at his side, head on his shoulder. He started braiding her hair. Eponine found him so relaxing and started pouring out her story. She told him everything. Every detail of the incident at work, every text Montparnasse had sent her, and all about the biased casting director in her dance company.  
Through all of it Jehan listened. He "oohed" and "aahhed" in the appropriate places and when she was done he cupped her face in his hands and looked right into her eyes.  
"Tumbling-hair  
picker of buttercups  
violets  
dandelions  
And the big bullying daisies  
through the field wonderful  
with eyes a little sorry,"  
Eponine closed her eyes and Jehan's soft lips finished the poem against her mouth,  
"Another comes  
also picking flowers"

'Ponine didn't know what it meant. She never did, but she loved the sound of poetry out of Jean Prouvaire's mouth. She adored the way it tumbled about, falling but flowing. A waterfall of expression but beautifully controlled.  
She kissed him back, opening her mouth, an invitation to Jehan to continue as he pleases.  
His hands slid down her body, landing on her waist, where they wrapped around and pulled her in tighter. She reached up and grasped his long hair.  
He broke the kiss and his mouth moved to her neck, licking and kissing and biting while Eponine elicited small moans of pleasure, and gasps of excitement. Jehan, however patient he may be, can not pretend he is not spurred on by her encouragement. His fingers begin fiddling with the clasp on her jeans.  
Her breath hot in his ear, she whispers, "Shall we move this to the bedroom, monsieur?"  
Jehan murmurs his agreement. The tea is forgotten.

The rest of the night is a blur of poetry and soft kisses mixed with moaning and gasping for air. Jehan is an excellent lover and Eponine is not disappointed.

She wakes to find herself tangled both in Jehan's arms and the sheets. She works to unravel herself without waking Prouvaire. She sits on the edge of the bed for a while, thinking about telling Grantaire his services would not be needed for the evening when her phone vibrates. She has 13 missed calls and 42 text messages, all from Montparnasse. She types a quick message to Grantaire

E: R, we still on for tonight? I'll be at the apartment all day, swing by the liquor store on your way home.

Knowing he'll be in his art history class, she doesn't expect a reply right away. She curls back in bed with Jehan and they sleep past noon. When Jehan finally awakes, Eponine is gone. In her place, a book of e.e. cummings poetry. His bowtie is missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not being smutty  
> I tried and it was awful so this is what happened instead  
> (sorry)


	3. Grantaire

Eponine spent the rest of the day dancing her heart out in her apartment turned dance/art studio. She lived with Grantaire and god knows he didn't need a lot of space, besides for painting. They each had their own bedrooms where they watched tv and ate meals, because the main space in their apartment was the living room which had no furniture in it and was covered in mirrors. When Ep needed the space she pulled a collapsible ballet bar from the closet. When it was Grantaire's turn, he grabbed an easel from the same space. The apartment was an artist's refuge. Occasionally, Jean Prouvaire borrowed the space when he did more visual poetic projects.

Eponine was sweating, wearing her bodysuit and dance shorts, tights and foot undies, with her hair in a top night, staying tight out of her face when Grantaire entered. He slung his bag on a hanger by the door. Eponine ran through her combo a few times before she even realized Grantaire was home. When she finally noticed him, she laughed from shock. Grantaire's appearance was more surprising than usual, he was covered in charcoal, a medium he preferred not to work with. His clothes were coated and there were fingerprints all over his face, and the dark residue was all through his curly hair.

Eponine walked over and kissed him. He wiped some sweat from her upper lip with the pad of his thumb and mumbled, “hot.”  
She shoved him over and started walking away.  
“Where are you going?” He called from the floor, laughing.  
“Shower,” she said, cooly.  
Grantaire scrambled up to join her.

In the bathroom Eponine and Grantaire quickly undressed, abandoning their clothes in a pile on the floor.  
“WAIT” Eponine shrieked.  
“What?!”  
“GET. YOUR. CHARCOAL. OFF. MY. TIGHTS. THEY ARE EXPENSIVE!”  
“What, oh, sorry Ep,” he moved them, “there, we good now?”  
Eponine nodded her approval.  
“Get in here.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eeeehhh, I don't know if I'll continue this  
> maybe occasional updates  
> I'm not really feeling it anymore  
> but thank you for reading, and giving kudos!  
> I really appreciate all of you!  
> <3


End file.
